Modern computers may make use of operating systems with a graphical user interface. Such operating systems may allow users to execute multiple applications in parallel. One or more applications may be active at the same time. However, typically, only one of the multiple active applications may be actively executed in one active window of the graphical user interface of the operating system. On personal computers, the programs may comprise a wide variety of different applications like word processors, spread sheet programs, transactional database applications, browsers or other access mechanisms for a communication with the Internet, or any other application.
When working with the computer, a user may wish to switch from one application to another application. Typical desktop operating systems, e.g., the Windows operating system from Microsoft, may allow switching between active applications in an active window by pressing the TAB-key while having the Alt-key depressed. Each additional activation of the TAB-key switches from one active application to a next active application in a round robin fashion. A graphical representation of the different active applications in form of an icon for each application may be displayed to a user such that the user may recognize the different applications between which he may choose.
In some cases, an application may allow, e.g., to work on different files. A typical example may be working on different text files using a word processor. In such a case, different text files may be opened in different windows all relating to the same application. In such a case, the conventional technique may allow to switch to a specific open file using the word processor.
Several attempts have been made to enhance the usability of such application switching or application selection processes. Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,611 B1 discloses a method and system for navigating between applications, documents, and files. A user may easily switch between multiple open windows and multiple applications on a computer desktop. A visual indicator is provided on an application button. The indicator is linked to a list of open windows within an application presented by the application button. By interacting with the visual indicator, a desired selection from the list of open windows can be surfaced. The visual indicator may comprise an arrow positioned within the application button. Interaction with the visual indicator may comprise positioning a pointer of a pointing device over the visual indicator on the application button. A user then clicks and holds on the visual indicator with the pointing device. A pop-up menu is surfaced containing the list of open windows within the application represented by the application button.
Such a user interface may allow a user—beyond switching between applications—to select one of the open windows that have previously been opened as part of an interaction with the related application. It may not allow opening a new window or start an execution of a new function that may not have been activated before within the application.
Thus, there may be a need for an improved method of interacting and selecting active applications in a user interface of an operating system comprising a graphical user interface.